1. Field
The present disclosure relates to lithium air batteries and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium air batteries include a negative electrode, a positive electrode for oxidizing/reducing oxygen in the air, and an electrolyte interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. Such lithium air batteries have received a great deal of attention as next generation batteries by using air in the atmosphere as a positive electrode active material, thereby maintaining a very high energy density.
In the discharging process of lithium air batteries, metal ions emitted from the negative electrode react with air (oxygen) of the positive electrode side to produce metal oxides. Further, in the charging process of lithium air batteries, the produced metal oxides are reduced into metal ions and air.